


That Glitter Isn't Always Gold

by jiminhavemyjams



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drug Dealing, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fast Cars, Heavy Angst, Illegal Activities, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love, M/M, Street Racing, Tragedy, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminhavemyjams/pseuds/jiminhavemyjams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored college student Jeongguk wants nothing more than excitement and meaning in his life. He meets a haughty, but kind boy named Jimin. Jimin slowly pulls Jeongguk farther and farther into the illegal street racing world. Jeongguk begins to fall in love with Jimin and realizes that street racing provides the meaning in his life that he's been craving. Slowly Jeongguk becomes too deeply involved in the criminal world and risks losing everything he now lives for.</p><p>Sort of a Fast and Furious AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look At All My Fans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of the first fanfictions I've written so please tell me what you think! :)

"I don't know how much longer I can handle this heat, Jeongguk." Kim Taehyung complains as he looks down at Jeon Jeongguk currently sitting at the foot of his bed. "Stop doing homework and let's go do something." The boys were sprawled about Taehyung's small apartment, trying desperately to beat the heat while doing their homework, well Jeongguk was doing his homework anyways, he had no idea what Taehyung was really doing on his laptop. Empty water bottles and popsicle sticks were scattered about the floor haphazardly. Jeongguk's air conditioner had broken earlier that week, so he decided to go to Taehyung's place to cool down. But he couldn't really say that Taehyung's air conditioning was any better, but at least Taehyung had a multitude of fans. Which he had embarrassingly bought so he could say 'look at all my fans' after seeing a post about it online. Jeongguk remembers asking Taehyung how much he spent on them, Taehyung had refused to answer. Leading Jeongguk to believe it was an outrageous amount. The heat was almost unbearable; it was the kind of heat that late August always seemed to bring with it. When your clothes stuck to your skin and you could hardly move or you'd be in danger of over-heating.

"Are you sure you even have air conditioning?" Jeongguk asks him, choosing to ignore Taehyung's plea to do something besides homework. Their second year of college had just started and Jeongguk loved being up to speed on everything, he'll admit to himself that he's always been a bit of a teacher's pet. Always opting to do assignment's days before the due date, opposed to Taehyung who always seemed to do everything last minute. Jeongguk is majoring in business, he really wasn't sure if that was what he wanted, but it seemed easy enough and was pretty common, so it couldn't be too bad. Taehyung was majoring in journalism. Taehyung has always known what he wanted, a fact that Jeongguk often finds himself jealous about. Taehyung wants to travel the world when he's done college. Writing about everything he sees, meeting new people, and just generally having a good time.

Jeongguk couldn't say he'd be surprised if Taehyung didn't really have air conditioning. Jeon Jeongguk had known Taehyung for most of his life and he was still shocked by how ditzy Taehyung was sometimes. It wasn't that he was stupid, he just didn't think of things the same way most people did. It wasn't a stretch to believe he'd never realized he didn't have air conditioning. They had been neighbors as children and had become inseparable despite their two-year age difference. Taehyung never left Jeongguk behind to hang out with his older, cool friends. Instead he invited Jeongguk along with them. Taehyung also had decided not to go to college without Jeongguk, instead staying at home for two years saving up money until Jeongguk was done high school and they could start their classes together.

"Well I've never actually checked... but doesn't every apartment come with air conditioning?"

Jeongguk let out an annoyed sigh. "Tae, if you've never even seen your air conditioner you don't have one. You've lived here for a year." He threw a popsicle stick at Taehyung's head but misses. Please tell me you have more popsicles at least?"

"You ate all my popsicles, Kookie." Taehyung pouted. There was a pink blush spread over his cheeks. At least he had the decency to look embarrassed.  
  
"Go buy some more, Tae!" Jeongguk said with a smile he reserved for special occasions. Like when he wanted his best friend to go out into the inferno to buy him more popsicles.

"You ate them all! I'm not going outside."

"But you said you wanted to do something. I'm giving you something to do!"  
Taehyung went back to his homework with a simple, "Nope. Not doing it." as he stuck out his tongue. Sometimes Jeongguk worries about Taehyung. How is he going to be apart from him when they're done college? Taehyung is such a child; can he even take care of himself? He was already worried enough when Taehyung wanted to live in separate apartments, but separate countries? He's not sure Taehyung could survive it. Or himself, he realizes. He doesn't know how to live without Taehyung either.

"Ugh. I have to do everything for you!" Jeongguk childishly stomps on the floor. Earning a laugh from Taehyung. He grabs his shirt, roughly yanking it back over his head, and shoves his phone in his pocket. "Give me money for it at least." He thrusts his hand out at Taehyung, holding it out for his money.

Taehyung reaches towards his nightstand and takes his wallet off of it. "I literally have $2..." He places the money in Jeongguk's hands and shoots him an award winning smile. You can cover the rest, right?"

"Yeah." He mumbles begrudgingly, knowing that'll only leave him with a couple bucks for the rest of the week. He realizes he's too easily convinced by Taehyung, but he just can't say no to him. He grabs Taehyung's apartment key and heads to the door. "I'll be back. See ya!"

"Don't melt!" Taehyung shouts back cheerfully.

And try not to melt Jeongguk did. The heat was horrendous; he was sweating less than a minute after he stepped out of the apartment. He almost turned back, but he really wants a nice cold treat. There was nobody out in the streets. It was only 7 p.m. Jeongguk supposes that even the kids who usually spend all day skateboarding around and yelling insults at him and Taehyung  
weren't stupid enough to brave this heat. So what did that say about him?

There's a small convenience store located about a block from Taehyung's apartment, so he doesn't have too long of a way to go. Once he finally reaches the store and opens the doors he's met with the sweetest thing he thinks he's ever felt. Air conditioning. Honest-to-God air conditioning, not well-I-Think-I-might-have-it air conditioning. He forgets himself for a moment and just stays standing by the doorway reveling in the coolness when a loud-mouthed boy pushes him aside.

"It's not a good idea to stand in doorways, silly." The loud-mouthed demon boy says sardonically with a laugh. The boy is wearing a muscle shirt, jean shorts, and a backwards cap, and his hair is a strange washed out orange. Jeongguk already hates the boy, but he can't say he hates the way the muscle shirt shows off his arms. Then the boy disappears into an aisle.

"Asshole." Jeongguk whispers under his breath. He's always hated people like that, with haughty laughs and big mouths. People who think the world loves them for simply existing. Jeongguk makes his way to the freezers where the popsicles are kept and has a hard decision ahead of him. What kind should he get?

"Hey there, Pet. Looking for something as sweet as you?" Jeongguk turns around to see the same loud mouthed boy who pushed him aside winking at him. The boy is a bit shorter than him, Jeongguk realizes, feeling a bit proud of his height. "I'm not sure they'd have anything here that fits in that category." Jeongguk stares back at the boy, not blinking. Was he seriously trying to hit on him in a convenience store, right after insulting him? With a lame pick-up line to boot? Jeongguk is almost impressed with the boy's dauntlessness, in an annoyed sort of way. The boy keeps looking at Jeongguk with a small smirk on his face. "I'm Jimin, by the way." He holds out his hand.

"I'm not interested." Jeongguk replies turning back around to continue look through the freezer. Freezies would be just as good as popsicles, right? What was Taehyungs favorite flavor? Jeongguk risks a glance at the other boy, Jimin, and sees that he hasn't moved. He's still staring at Jeongguk with a shocked expression on his face. Jeongguk realizes that the boy is good looking, but has he been turned down so rarely that he needs to look so shocked? "Um, could you move?" Jeongguk asks, rather meekly, he almost feels bad for turning Jimin down now, he won't stop staring. "I need to open that freezer door."

Jimin stares at him for another split second before he smoothly moves one door over. "At least tell me your name, Pet. I need to know the name of the man who shattered my heart into a million pieces." There it was again, that stupid smirk. Jeongguk couldn't decide if he loved it or hated it. It was cute, sure. But it was also mocking.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Jeongguk asks with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe." Another wink. Does this guy have a tick or does he seriously wink that often?

"Not a good enough answer." Jeongguk grabs a box of popsicles out of the freezer blindly, not even paying attention to the flavor. He's covering the cost anyways. Taehyung had better be grateful no matter what flavor he gets. He begins walking to the checkout with Jimin in tow.

"Come on, baby. I don't want to keep calling you pet."

"Well I'm leaving now, so you won't have to call me anything." Jeongguk says with a cheeky grin.

"You're such a tease." Jimin pouts. Still following Jeongguk. Jeongguk makes it up to the check-out, pays for his popsicles and walks out the door, back into the fiery inferno. Jimin is still following him. "Let me give you a ride home. I've got a sick ride." Jimin points to a red import that looks a bit gaudy in Jeongguk's opinion.

"No thanks, I don't have a long way to go." He's starting to get annoyed. It's flattering, but also a bit creepy.

"Your popsicles are gonna melt though, Pet. And I'd love to give you the ride of your life."

Jeongguk rolls his eyes. He's going to get a headache if he keeps talking to Jimin, because he honestly can't help but roll his eyes at almost everything he says. "How about this, I will tell you my name right now if you stop following me and leave me alone."

"Deal." Jimin throws out his hand for a handshake. This time Jeongguk shakes it, He can't help but notice how strong Jimin's hand seems. It's a bit rough and smaller than Jeongguk's. Their hands seem to fit each other's perfectly which freaks Jeongguk out. He quickly pulls his hand back with a sharp jerk.

"Jeon Jeongguk."

"It was nice meeting you Kookie, I guess I did promise to leave you alone now." Jimin pouts again. How can he be so cute and so horribly annoying at the same time? "Well until we meet again..." Jimin blows Jeongguk a big, exaggerated kiss. Jeongguk can't help but blush.

Jeongguk pauses for a second, not sure how to reply to that. Jimin turns around and walks towards his car, hips swinging in an unnatural, slightly sensual way. "We won't be meeting again!" Jeongguk shouts back.

"We'll see." Another wink. Another damn wink. And without another word Jimin gets into his car and drives away. Jeongguk can't help but watch, he's so flustered by the kiss Jimin blew his way he's not sure the pink in his cheeks will ever go away. He has a horrible lingering feeling this won't be his last meeting with Jimin.

He's pulled out of his daze by his phone. "Hello." He answers right away, not even bothering to look at the caller ID. Nobody calls him except Taehyung.

"Are you almost back?" He can hear the whine in Tae's voice even through the phone. He pulls the phone down to look and the time and see's that he's been gone for almost 40 minutes. Damn, time flies when you're being stalked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on my way back, calm down Tae-Tae."

"I am calm! But I'm also becoming a puddle. It you don't want to wipe me off the floor you better get some cold popsicle goodness in me, stat!"

"You're so dramatic." Jeongguk says with a laugh. "I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"You better run so the popsicles don't melt." Tae suggests. "Run, run, run!" With a final laugh he hangs up the phone.

Jeongguk looks down and realizes, shit. The popsicles have probably already started to melt. He takes one last look in the direction that Jimin left, then breaks out into a sprint.


	2. Sweet Dreams

"You'll never guess what just happened to me." Jeongguk exclaims as he walks through the door of Taehyung's apartment.

"You got lost?" Taehyung suggests.

"No, I did not." Jeongguk peels his shirt off, having a bit of trouble due to the way it's sticking to his sweaty skin. He strides over to the freezer, and throws the popsicle box in, but not before grabbing two popsicles, tossing one to Taehyung.

"This is juice, Jeongguk. I thought you were getting popsicles."

"It's hot outside! I couldn't stop it from melting. Do you want to go out there and get some new ones?" Jeongguk asks with a glare.

"Um, no. I'm actually a big fan of juice." Taehyung tears a small hole in his popsicle wrapper and begins drinking it noisily, purple liquid leaking down his chin. Jeongguk gives him a disgusted look but decides not to comment on it and follows suit. "So what happened to you?"

"I was harassed by an orange-haired maniac!" Jeongguk shouts.

Taehyung lets out a short bark of laughter. "What? Explain." He sits down and pats the spot beside him expectantly.

Jeongguk sits next to him and begins to describe his experience. "So once I got to the store, I stood in the doorway a bit, appreciating the cool air conditioning. Which they actually had, you know. They didn't just think they had it." He gives Taehyung a look. "And some guy, his name was Jimin. So Jimin comes in and just like pushes me aside! Telling me not to stand in doorways!"

"Well, I mean, he's kinda got a point there, Kookie. Standing in doorways isn't the best idea."

"Well I realize that, but still! So rude! He actually pushed me out of his way!" Jeongguk is getting heated now, remembering how pissed off that had made him. "Anyways, whatever, right? Not a big deal. So I went to the freezers to pick some popsicles and the guy follows me! And started hitting on me. With these, like, horrible pickup lines."

"What was the pickup line?" Taehyung asks, leaning in with interest.

"What?"

"The pickup line, what was it? Was it like, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Jeongguk lets out a laugh at that. "Uh, no. He asked if I was looking for something as sweet as me, and if I was I wouldn't find it in the convenience store." He blushes a bit relaying the message for Taehyung. Damn, Jimin seemed to know what to say to embarrass him.

"Oh my Gosh." Taehyung laughs in earnest now, face turning red. "He... he... oh my gosh. He obviously doesn't know you then. You're about as sweet as a lemon."

"Shut up!" Jeongguk smacks Taehyung on the arm. "I'll have you know I'm very sweet."

Taehyung snorts, but doesn't comment any further, Jeongguk decides to take that as a win and continues on with his story. "When I left the store he actually followed me out, insisting that I tell him my name. I already told him before that I wasn't interested but he would not give up! So finally I agreed to tell him my name if he promised he would leave me alone, and he promised. So I told him my name and he left. Oh! Also, he blew a kiss at me! The cheeky bastard blew a kiss!"

Taehyung gave him a knowing smile. "You liked him, huh?"

"Wh-What?" Jeongguk sputtered, unable to comprehend how Taehyung had come to that conclusion. "Weren't you listening to my story? I obviously did not like him. He was annoying, and rude!"

"You only get this worked up when you like someone. You like him! Oh Jeonkookie has a crush!"

"You're acting like a child!" Jeongguk wails. Covering his ears with his hands and trying to hide the blush on his face. He has no idea why he's blushing. He really didn't like Jimin. What's to like? The devil-may-care attitude? No thanks, that's not his cup of tea.

"You're blushing; you really do like him!" Taehyung screeches as he began to jump on the couch. "I'm so excited for you Kookie!"

"Why? Why are you excited?! I don't like him! And I am never going to see him again anyways!" Jeongguk yells. He's actually starting to get mad at Taehyung. "I'm leaving." He picks up his sweaty shirt once again and walks out the door, slamming it for good measure. He can hear Taehyung giggling through the door, not even bothering to give him a proper apology. He makes it out of the apartment building and walks to the bus stop. He's still got about 10 minutes to wait before his bus is actually scheduled to be there, but he'd rather wait out in the heat where there's nobody laughing at him.

Jeongguk sat fuming on the bus bench. He feels a bit bad about storming out on Taehyung, but he can't stand when he gets like that. Sometimes Taehyung's teasing got a bit out of hand, and Jeongguk can never handle it. He hears a bing from his phone and pulls it out of his pocket. There's a new text from Taehyung.

 **From: Tae-Tae**  
Sowwy Kookie!! ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ ) I was just teasing!!!

  
**To: Tae-Tae**  
(˵¯͒⌢͗¯͒˵) I guess it's okay.

  
**From: Tae-Tae**  
U better not be mad tomorrow! or I'll make u go to that lecture alone

  
**To: Tae-Tae**  
Wow, actually. On second thought I'm not mad at all! (*≧▽≦)

  
**From: Tae-Tae**  
Thats wat I thought! See ya tomorow o(* >ω<*)o

  
Jeongguk glares at his phone. Damn. Taehyung played dirty. He knew that Jeongguk really wanted to go to the museum for a lecture tomorrow after class, and he also knew Jeongguk had no way of getting there without him. The lecture was about social psychology. Jeongguk thought it was one of the most interesting things in the world, but Taehyung thought the exact opposite. It had taken Jeongguk hours upon hours of begging to convince Taehyung to go with him. And it had also cost him his favorite sweater.

Jeongguk is pulled out of his thoughts by the screeching brakes of the bus. He reaches into his pocket, grabbing his wallet and pulls out his bus pass. He flashes it over the scanner and makes his way to the back of the bus. He had always loved taking the bus. Most people complained of the smell, or the way it was always so crowded. But it had always made Jeongguk feel real. Like he was part of a city that really existed, instead of just part of his own small little world in his head. As he's staring out the window he thinks he sees a small red import racing down road, he can hear the car revving, extremely loud even through the walls of the bus. He rolls his eyes and pulls out a book.

 

  
Jeongguk woke up on Monday morning to the very thing he had dreamt about, the melodic hum of his air conditioner. His landlord must have fixed it yesterday evening while he was out. He had been so exhausted when he got home he hadn't even noticed. He was so gleeful he could squeal like a little girl, and he almost did, that's how good it felt. This was definitely not his usual reaction to a Monday morning.

Jeongguk's classes flew by. He'd never admit it to Taehyung, or he'd be made fun of for being a nerd, but he was really excited for the lecture later that evening. It felt like something was about to change for him. He couldn't explain it; it was just a feeling he couldn't shake.

"Hey Kookie, ready to go?!" Taehyung shouted with a wave, he was standing in front of a banged up, rusted Honda accord that he must have borrowed from one of his friends. Neither Jeongguk or Taehyung owned a vehicle, but Taehyung never had any problems finding a friend to borrow him one. Jeongguk has always felt jealous about how easily Taehyung makes friends. Especially when he can't seem to make any besides Taehyung. And that was as a child, sometimes he thinks if he wouldn't have been Taehyung's neighbor as a child he wouldn't have ever made a single friend.

"Let's go, Tae-Tae!" Jeongguk replies with his biggest smile as he repels the self-depreciating thought out of his head.

 

  
"How'd you like it?" Jeongguk asks excitedly as they make their way back to their apartments. "It was so interesting when he talked about the by-stander effect, right? Like how if there's a group of people all standing around when-"

"I was there too; you don't have to remind me." Taehyung interrupts. "It was hard enough to sit through it the first time. If you keep talking about it I'll push you right out of this car, Kookie. I swear I will."

"Well you were snoring the whole time so I didn't think you heard anything." Jeongguk pouts. "I wish you would have at least pretended to pay attention! People kept giving me dirty looks because of you!"

"Seriously?!" Taehyung laughs. "Knowing that makes my night a bit better." He smirks as he stops at a red light. Jeongguk hates this part of town, where all the big industrial buildings loom above them, hiding all sorts of illegal activities, it makes him nervous and jumpy. People said you could see police lights going off out there anytime you looked. And Jeongguk thinks that must be true, because even right now he can see the tell-tale flashing blue and red lights to their left. He was so relieved when Taehyung had agreed to drive him, otherwise he would've been stuck waiting for a cab or trying to figure out the bus schedule worked out here.

All of a sudden the back door of the car is opened and a boy hops in. Both the boys look towards the back of the car, too shocked to say anything. "Hey Kookie!" The boy says with a small smirk and a cheerful wave.

Jeongguk's mouth drops open. He realizes that it's Jimin, the boy he had met at the gas station yesterday. What was he doing out here sweating and panting like he'd just ran a marathon? And more importantly, what the hell was he doing in the back of this car.

"Hey!" Taehyung replies with his biggest smile, turning around and totally forgetting the fact he's currently stopped at a stop sign. "You know Jeongguk?"

"Of course I know him! This is the man who broke my heart!" He grabs at his chest in mock pain. "Would you mind driving? This might look suspicious."

"Sure!" Taehyung smiles and begins driving again. "I'm Kim Taehyung, who're you?"

  
"Park Jimin." Jimin replies to Taehyung, then turns to Jeongguk, "You okay, pet? You're being awfully quiet." he asks with a wink.

Jeongguk is finally snapped out of his shocked stupor by that wink. That stupid damn wink. Jeongguk's decided that wink must be a tick. No human voluntarily winks that much. "What the hell?! Get out!" He nearly shrieks. "What do you mean looks suspicious? Are you running from the cops or something? Get out before you drag Tae and I into whatever it is you're doing!"

"I was just going for a late night run." Jimin explains with his all too familiar smirk. "Nothing illegal about that, Kookie."

"Bullshit! Do you really think I'm stupid enough to believe that? Get out, Jimin!"

"You're just too cute." Jimin reaches forward and pinches Jeongguk's cheek. Jeongguk quickly slaps his hand away and wills himself not to blush.

Wh-what?" Jeongguk starts to sputter, totally losing his train of thought.

"Stop being so rude, Kookie!" Taehyung scolds him with a light smack on the leg. "I don't mind giving your friend a ride."

"I'm not being rude! He's not my friend! I only met him the one time!"

"Where do you want me to drop you off, Jimin?" Taehyung asks, obviously ignoring Jeongguk.

"The gas station where I met this cutie would be good, if you wouldn't mind."

"That's the one right by my apartment, so I have to pass it anyways! You're in luck." Taehyung let's out a small giggle. Jeongguk is a little bit annoyed about how cute Taehyung is acting. Is he trying to flirt with Jimin?

"Don't tell him where you live, Tae!" Jeongguk shouts. "Who knows what kind of criminal activity he's involved in. I'm pretty sure he's a stalker." Jeongguk turns around to glare at Jimin, who's just grinning widely back at him.

Jimin's phone beeps in his pocket, he quickly pulls it out, reads the message and replies. "I'm just letting my friend know where I am and where to pick me up from." He says when he sees the suspicious look Jeongguk is giving him. "Not texting my drug dealer or anything." Jeongguk looks away with a scoff, just a little bit embarrassed. "What's your number, pet?"

"You said you'd stop calling me pet if I told you my name." Jeongguk grumbles quietly. He doesn't feel like arguing about Jimin's criminal activity with him anymore.

"Sorry, Kookie! I'll stop now!" Big smirk. Again. "Tell me your number."

"How about you give me your phone and I'll type it in for you?" Jeongguk replies with a sweet smile.

Jeongguk can't help but feel pleased with himself when he sees Jimin momentarily freeze. Unsure if he'd just heard Jeongguk right. But he quickly recovers himself and hands the phone to Jeongguk. "I knew you couldn't resist my charm long." Jeongguk can't say he has a hard time resisting Jimin's charm, but he can say he has a hard time resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He hands the phone back and Jimin starts to laugh, loud and cheerful. "Seriously? You just wrote 'fuck off' on a blank text? Adorable."

Jeongguk just sticks out his tongue and turns towards the front of the car. Ignoring Jimin completely. He decides to ignore Taehyung as well, because he's decided to have a conversation with the creep who's sitting in the back seat.

They arrive at the gas station and finally Jeongguk is about to be free of Jimin. Taehyung parks the car and Jimin has his door open, about to get out. "Last chance to give me your number, Kookie." Jimin coos.

"Get out." Jeongguk replies, not even looking in Jimin's direction.

"Here." Taehyung turns around in his seat and hands Jimin a piece of paper. "Jeongguk really likes you so treat him kindly."

"What!" Jeongguk screeches. He tries to jump in the back seat and rip the paper out of Jimin's hands, but he's quickly yanked back into his seat by his seatbelt and has the air knocked out of him.

Jimin jumps out of the car. "I'll be in contact with you soon, Kookie!" He says with a gleeful cackle, as he slams the door shut.

"Don't you dare! Get back here with my number!" Jeongguk wheezes as he tries to unbuckle his seatbelt. He sees Jimin opening the passenger side door of a horribly decorated, yellowish green Honda civic. Jimin gives a small wave of the paper with Jeongguk's number on it and gets in, driving off with Jeongguk's number.

Jeongguk whips around to face Taehyung. "How could you do that!?" He wails.

"You don't know it yet, Kookie. But I'm actually helping you out." Taehyung smiles. "You'll thank me later."

"Doubt it." Jeongguk replies sulkily, all the fight in him suddenly gone. "Take me home."

 

  
Jeongguk is laying in his bed, almost asleep, when he hears his text tone go off.

  
**From: Unknown Number**  
Sweet dreams, Kooookie!  <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this story! if you have any questions about the fic or anything you'd like to say feel free to contact me on my tumblr, which goes by the same name as this account, jiminhavemyjams :)  
> This is a bit of a rough draft, I might take it down while I write the other chapters, but who knows? I'd just like to see what people think of it now to know if I should keep going or not!


End file.
